This invention relates to a recognition system for use in classifying phenomena involving complex waveforms.
One field of application for the invention is fire detection, and the invention will be described herein principally in that context but by way of example only.
Fire detectors based on the radiation emitted by combustion products are known. These are commonly tuned to a particular narrow band of the electromagnetic spectrum. It has been found however that such detectors give poor discrimination between false alarms and genuine fires.
One object of the invention is to provide a recognition system which can provide a high degree of accuracy in distinguishing fires from other events causing the emission of radiation.